


【翻译】The Loss of Touch

by rosyrain



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angsty Schmoop, Bromance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, John likes to swear, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Post Reichenbach, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyrain/pseuds/rosyrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“出于感情？”</p>
<p>“是我欠你的。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】The Loss of Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Loss of Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/345294) by [Kaiseilin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiseilin/pseuds/Kaiseilin). 



       时间还太早。  
　　  
　　晨光熹微，一如既往的正常，正常到他犯了一个致命的错误：转过身来，问室友是否要茶。  
　　     
　　没有人回答。  
　　  
　　他返身回到床上，把茶忘掉了。接下来的2天里他没有再走进厨房。  
　　  
　　————————————  
　　  
　　过了一阵情况好多了，他可以去购物，也会跟Mrs Hudson在一起喝杯茶。  
　　  
　　他想过从公寓里搬出去，让自己好受些，但就是做不到。离开贝克街就等于把Sherlock留下的最后一点东西给舍弃掉了。他不能舍弃Sherlock。人们一直在叫他这么做，但他不能把Sherlock抛下。  
　　  
　　Sherlock无论如何也不会把他抛下的。  
　　  
　—————————————  
　　  
　　好几个月以后，John才恢复了正常的生活状态，只是腿还瘸着。日子不再过得杂乱无章，有时候他为这种按部就班的生活而沾沾自喜。然后不知怎么的，就趴在浴室水槽上泣不成声起来。一天晚上砸碎了镜子，双手全是血。他一直没有跟Mycroft或Lestrade有任何往来，也没有涉足（与Sherlock有关的）工作。每周去诊所上几天班，尽量不让别人为他操心。  
　　  
　　————————————  
　　  
　　再往后，他来到了Sherlock的墓前。这不过是件令人伤感的小事情，不足与人道，也不需要人陪。他只是想这么做，尽管让他觉得羞愧。  
　　  
　　“我想冲着你的脸给你一拳头。”他对着黑色的石碑说道。没有任何回答，但慢慢地，他脑海中浮现出他朋友顽皮地挑起的眉毛，好象他就是那个被揍的人。　　  
　　  
　　“ _这么想可不好_ 。”他想。  
　　  
　　他照旧一个星期去一次。  
　　  
　　————————————  
　　  
　　一年过去了，John指望Sherlock会向他展示复活奇迹的那一星半点的希望熄灭了，他已心如死灰。  
　　  
　　Sherlock去世一周年纪念日之后的一个月里，他没有离开过卧室。Mrs Hudson来劝过他，但无功而返。她给他送吃的，有时候他也吃上一点。  
　　  
　　他只对一件事还算上心，就是保住医师执照，尽管急诊室不是个让人开心的地方，但现在没有人是开心的。他什么都不在乎。  
　　  
　　他对Sherlock满腔怒火，这股怒火除了让他思念入骨，也让他再也无法关注其他。  
　　  
　　————————————  
　　  
　　一年半以后，John觉得仅仅悼念是不行的。就算Sherlock真的死了，他也不是一个死去的骗子——他是死去的英雄。John想要世界了解这一点，即使Sherlock本人并不在乎世人对他的看法。  
　　  
　　Mycroft不肯帮忙，John一直为此怒火中烧。他对着Mycroft咆哮过好多次，有那么一两次差点冲过去揍他。John不由地产生了一种感觉，Mycroft是故意不肯帮忙。这个感觉重新点燃了John心中的怀疑和希望，这让他更加痛苦，痛入心肺。有些事情不对头。  
　　  
　　 _事情完全不对头_ 。  
　　  
　　—————————————  
　　  
　　三年了，John还是John。  
　　  
　　什么事情都没有发生。  
　　  
　　除了那个奇迹，它真的出现了。  
　　  
　　—————————————  
　　  
　　就象是初次见面情景的再现，除了实际情况并非如此。  
　　  
　　但是仍然有些地方，象是上一次情景的镜面反射，带着些许的暗示性。实验室里的相逢拯救了John的人生。  
　　  
　　他记得Molly打开一道实验室的门，Sherlock就站在那里，就好像他是这个房间的主人。  
　　  
　　Sherlock，站在那里。  
　　  
　　他记得听到了一声“下午好”，还有那长时间没有听到过的低沉声音。然后就什么也不记得了。  
　　   
　　————————————————  
　　  
　　他醒过来时发现自己坐在一把椅子里，手腕剧痛。他一眼就看到了Sherlock。有个医生在给Sherlock的后脑勺涂酒精，他的脖子上贴了一块渗出血迹的纱布，还有一些血从头发里流到脖子上。  
　　  
　　这一幕让他回想起了他竭力逃避的记忆以及几年来经历过的恶梦，让他肾上腺素猛烈激增。在它的作用下，他猛地离开椅子向眼前的景象扑过去。John听到了好几种声音，不过那没什么大不了的，他必须要知道这是真的。他把医生推到一边，抓住Sherlock的脉搏。  
　　  
　　手腕和颈部的动脉血管都在跳动，稳定地、活泼泼地跳动着。  
　　  
　　“我活着，John。”  
　　  
　　John重复着这句话，手仍然抓在跳动的动脉血管上。这句话在他的脑子里变成了一句咒语、一段疯狂的旋律，慢慢地越来越响，使他耳朵后边的压力消失于无形。他发现自己在发抖，皮肤发红汗津津的，啜泣声在每件医疗器械间回荡，然后大声地弹回到他身上，让他再也听不到那段旋律。只能听到他自己的哭泣声和上帝呀……Sherlock的声音。实实在在的Sherlock的声音。他活着。  
　　  
　　他回家了。  
　　  
　　——————————————————  
　　  
　　“我很抱歉。”John用嘶哑的声音说，看着Sherlock脖子上的绷带。  
　　  
　　“ _你很抱歉？_ ”Sherlock重复了一遍，听上去很困惑。有那么一会儿John也感到困惑，但现在再次发火还太早，现在他只需要一个保证，一个承诺。愤怒可以先放一边，因为他的愤怒已经给这个奇迹带来了一点麻烦。  
　   
　　在John失去知觉到在椅子里醒来看见医生给Sherlock疗伤以前，他显然已经把Sherlock给揍过了。他手腕痛，是抓着Sherlock的肩膀大力推到墙上猛撞时造成的。Sherlock的头磕在墙上，头皮被撞破了。  
　　  
　　说实话，他并不喜欢自己的这种做法。Sherlock的脸上挨上一记重拳是他活该，他早在墓地里跟他说过无数次了。可是，一时冲动，在不清楚他的身体能不能挨揍，会不会引起危险后果的情况下就揍他……John觉得恶心要吐。  
　　  
　　这种感觉让他叫出租车在路边停下。他在灌木丛里吐了几口，然后羞惭地红着脸回到车上。Sherlock什么话也没有说。  
　　  
　　 _是他的错。就这么突然冒出来，好象什么事都没有发生。就跟过去一个德性。_  
　　  
　　这么想并没让他的心平静下来，也没能减轻越来越重的负疚感。  
　　  
　　————————————————  
　　  
　　“我很好，John。”  
　　  
　　“别这样。”  
　　  
　　“John——”  
　　  
　　“不要这样！Sherlock，现在不要。这才是重点……你很好……”  
　　  
　　Sherlock叹着气，John努力不让自己换气过度。他不想盯着Sherlock，但又无法转移视线。  
　　  
　　侦探小心翼翼地站在公寓的中间，公寓就和他离开时一模一样。John没有想到过了这么些年，Sherlock仍然活力四射。Sherlock走进厨房。John看到他泡了茶，并把其中一杯茶放在他面前。  
　　  
　　他不知道自己是该把杯子砸到地上踩个粉碎，还是该满面含笑。  
　　  
　　最后他两样都没选，他站了起来，举止得体地拥抱了Sherlock，这是他第一次拥抱Sherlock。他觉得这个拥抱真是姗姗来迟。　　  
　　  
　　————————————————  
　　  
　　John已经不再用“正常”这个词汇，因为他的生活中找不到一丁点“正常”的成份，不管这到底有何含意在里面。所以几个星期以后，当他醒来下楼，看到Sherlock坐在厨房的显微镜旁时，他并不认为这一切就是正常的。  
　　  
　　生活试图步入正轨，但收效甚微。他们之间弥漫着一种巨大而危险的紧张气氛，就象天上飘着一朵雨云，谁都能看得见。  
　　  
　　Sherlock对自己的行为作出过解释，John也接受了。他不想听他装死的各种技术细节，比如怎么让脉搏停止跳动，怎么从楼顶一跃而下，怎么躺在血泊里，这些描述让他肝肠寸断，而侦探似乎对此心知肚明。  
　　  
　　当然Mycroft的拒绝合作也变得顺理成章。如果他（从Mycroft这里）了解到真相，露出破绽，不仅他将丧命，一开始的伪装也将失去意义。  
　　  
　　他坐在起居室里，一边喝着茶一边观察Sherlock。现在他身上还有一些东西让John不太理解。  
　　  
　　Sherlock恢复了清白，Moriarty的内幕水落石出，他的亲信死的死、散的散，真相大白于天下。John带着军人的表情读报纸看新闻，碰到此类标题时装出高兴的样子，因为那总归算得上是好消息。但他忘不了三年里遭受的伤痛，也忘不了三年里折磨着他的怒火。　  
　  
　　他的心理治疗师说他需要向人倾诉，对此他予以否认。也许她是对的。当John梦到从巴兹医院的楼顶掉下来，尖叫着醒过来时，他必须爬起来去确认Sherlock还在公寓里。他总需要确定自己不是生活在幻觉中。每次他凌晨三点下楼，总看到Sherlock在工作，Sherlock总对他重复同一句话。  
　　  
　　“我活着，John。一切都很好。”  
　　  
　　 _一点都不好，John想。你可能再次死掉。_  
　　  
　　—————————————————  
　　  
　　又是黑暗中的一次恶梦，他又一次下楼“喝茶”。Sherlock又是一夜坐在那里，注视着他。John知道Sherlock了解那些恶梦。几年前Sherlock曾告诉过他，他会在睡梦中大喊大叫。几年前他的恶梦里是战争，而不是自杀。  
　　  
　　他站在Sherlock的身后，一边等着水烧开，一边注视着他的背影，注视着他的蓝色睡袍和黑色的卷发。有时候他觉得他既没有消失过也没有再次出现。Sherlock时不时耍些他特有的花招，让John为之欣慰和开心。似乎什么事都没有发生过，就象恶梦醒来是早晨那样，一切都很美好。  
　　   
　　直到他想起过去，直到他做起梦来，才清醒地发现一切都可能是假的，这再次伤害了他。  
　　  
　　他看着Sherlock的后背，觉得胸口一阵发紧。 他挺了挺身子，伸出一只手搭在他朋友的肩膀上。想象Sherlock象烟雾一般散开的确是很荒唐，但他就是害怕会出现这样的事。没有这样的事情发生。肩膀温暖而真实。  
　　  
　　水壶叫了，水开了。John觉得自己在犯傻，他的手放在Sherlock身上怎么好象松不开似的。 这是在突破他给自己树立的某种界限，这是在给他心中的某个毛线球松绑。  
　　  
　　“我在这里。”Sherlock说道。  
　　  
　　“你总这么说。”John飞快地回答道，他把手缩回去并离开了起居室，没再管水壶。  
　　  
　　他在镜子前呼着气，重新把毛线球绕紧，然后躺在床上看书，直到太阳升到。8点钟下楼，看到Sherlock在用笔记本电脑。两人谁也没提凌晨发生的事情。

  
  
  
  
　　几周以后的一个案子几乎把John的毛线球拉了出来，至少把它从悄悄盘踞的血管和四肢里拉了出来。  
　　  
　　整整一个星期他们在伦敦城东奔西走，调查一件没有头绪的连环杀手案。显然，Sherlock还是抓到了其中的蛛丝马迹。这段时间里，John躲避杀手的冷枪，与歹徒短兵相接，在楼宇间爬高落低，离抓获主犯越来越近。最后的战斗——仓库追凶——非常精彩，仿佛重临战场，令他热血沸腾。他躲过三枪，射中了凶手的腿部，而Sherlock则在这个过程中一直跟他“闲聊天”。 这时苏格兰场的人从埋伏的地方一涌而入，抓住了受伤的凶手。  
　　  
　　Sherlock笑呵呵地看着他，他不由得也回之以微笑。肾上腺素还在他体内奔流。大侦探建议在回家的路上吃中餐，John表示赞同。吃饭时他们兴高采烈，对看不惯的人大肆嘲讽，Sherlock妙语如珠，John则频频报以白眼。他心中一片平和，紧缠的线也在喜悦中散开，感到无比轻松，对未来充满了希望。  
　　  
　　当然，几个小时后他的世界就土崩瓦解了。  
　　  
　　那天晚上的梦里，他在起居室里看镜子。他已经喜欢上这样做，无聊而又平凡。他盯着自己的脸，盯了很长时间，记下脸上每根皱纹和五官的轮廓。不久他开始数脸上看得出来的毛孔。接着情形有点奇怪起来。在盯了镜子几个小时以后，他觉得不再那么无聊，而且有些不安。当他意识到情况不再正常时，他惊慌起来。他就这样盯着镜子，几小时，几天，几个星期，几个月。什么都不曾改变。  
　　   
　　他的身体无法移动，视线离不开镜子里的人，每根神经都被牢牢固定住。他在脑子里死命挣扎，肌肉却纹丝不动，表情平静得反常。他可能已经死了。他和镜子里的人一点也不象，他想要逃跑。  
　　  
　　镜子想给他看些东西。镜子里出现了Sherlock，出现了巴兹医院的屋顶。  
　　  
　　John的胸口揪紧了，可还是移不开视线。他知道现在会看到些什么了。他已经看过很多遍了，在他脑子里回响的是哭泣声。  
　　  
　　当他看到自己出现在屋顶上，站在Sherlock的身后时，他惊呆了。他求那个自己快去拦住Sherlock。他看见他们俩站在那里，Sherlock转过身跟他说话，他听不见他们在说些什么。巴兹医院屋顶上的那个John伸开双臂向Sherlock走去。  
　　  
　　 _救救他_ 。John想。  
　　  
　　他没有救他。他推了他一把。巴兹医院屋顶上的那个John显得很生气，把Sherlock从屋顶上推了下去。看见Sherlock掉下来，John在心里尖叫起来，他想要跑上去，接住他，可他动不了。  
　　  
　　Sherlock掉到人行道上，他象触了电似地全身疼痛，他张开嘴，真的尖叫起来。  
　　  
　　镜子里的人没有尖叫。那个人一脸假笑，身上沾满了Sherlock的鲜血。John在尖叫，他想去砸镜子，可他动不了。  
　　  
　　镜子里的人笑着把手从镜子里伸出来，手上沾满了血，向着他的喉咙伸过来。   
　　  
　　他醒过来了。  
　　  
　　他体内的每根神经都苏醒了，可他仍然在尖叫，仍然无法确定自己是否置身于一个真实的世界。他掉到地板上了，他赶紧爬起来，手抓着墙壁调整呼吸。每次心跳都像是一次愤怒的重击，打得他心口作痛，他没有办法平息心中的愤怒。卧室里很黑，阴暗的墙角里传来窃窃私语让他害怕，他听到的全是这些声音。  
　　  
　　 _控制住情绪，John_ 。  
　　  
　　他靠在墙上大口喘着气 ，目光扫过室内每个角落，告诉自己现在才是真的，一切都很好。过了几分钟，他想走过去开灯。  
　　  
　　他的腿被绑住了似的，身体重重摔到地上。那个毛线球牢牢地收紧，他开始哭泣。  
　　  
　　他已经几个星期甚至是几个月没有哭过了。Sherlock死去一年以后，他给自己安上了一副钢筋铁骨，从此再也没有掉过一滴眼泪。而今他在卧室地板上碎成一片片的，哭得眼睛都疼，他还不得不把自己的嘴捂上。他恨自己的哭声，声音太响、太哀伤、太凄厉，他越听就越想哭。  
　　   
　　当Sherlock打开他的房门，带着关切和惊惶的神情走进来时，他还在歇斯底里大爆发中。  
　　  
　　John已经失控了。  
　　  
　　Sherlock想要靠近他时，他冲着他尖叫，恶梦里的情景活生生地浮现在他脑海里。他大声地叫他出去，他爬起来退到房间角落里威胁Sherlock。他求Sherlock离开。Sherlock没理他的话，大声地叫着他的名字，试图走到他身边，可是John的眼里只看到自己在用沾满了鲜血的双手推搡自己的朋友。当他双手捂着耳朵倒在地板上，用尽全身最大的力气叫Sherlock走开时，上帝垂怜他似的，让他陷入了一种极度的安宁中。  
　　  
　　当他再次睁开眼睛，房间里空空荡荡，寂静无声。  
　　  
　　John靠在墙上，精疲力尽，失去了知觉。  
　　  
　　—————————————————  
　　  
　　医生醒来时，发现整套房子空无一人，他并不惊讶。他对自己的恨已强烈到让他无力惊讶。显微镜下刚刚制作的载物片和用过的茶杯显示出Sherlock不久之前还在公寓里。  
　　  
　　可他现在不在，这是John的错。  
　　  
　　过了一会儿，Mrs Hudson神情忧郁地敲门走了进来。她知道发生了什么事情，她一定都听见了。可能整条贝克街都听见了。他站在窗前，她看了他一会儿，然后很小心地走到他身边。她现在已经学会怎么来处理他的恶梦，知道如何来接近他。  
　　  
　　“他叫我告诉你，他不会外出很久。”她轻轻地说。John没有回答。她伸出一只手，温柔地贴在他的脸颊上。她的手很温暖，就象妈妈的手，Mrs Hudson是他生命中的珍宝。“我等会儿再来看你。”  
　　  
　　她离开以后，John躺到地板上，蜷缩起身体，开始思索。  
　　  
　　 _多久才算久？几个小时？几天？几个星期？_  
  
 _三年？_ 　　  
  
　　一声低低的哭泣声从嘴里溜了出来，他紧张地把它憋回去。他站起身来把水壶放到炉子上，逼着自己把公寓的里里外外打扫了一遍，又写了一张购物清单，好让自己忙于柴米油盐这类家务琐事。他把Mrs Hudson的话说给自己听，“他不会外出很久”，对自己的无能为力感到深恶痛绝。  
　　　　  
　　——————————————  
　　  
　　三天过去了，“他不会外出很久”这句话快让他崩溃了。所以当他回到家看到Mycroft坐在Sherlock的椅子里时有点无所适从。  
　　  
　　他把买来的东西放在门边，在椅子里坐下，满怀期待地看着Mycroft的脸。Mycroft用伞敲着地板，过了一会儿，他苦笑了一下。  
　　  
　　“你知道吗，你对他有非常奇特的影响力。”他平静地低声说道。“他不再只想着他自己。”  
　　  
　　“他在哪里？”John问道。  
　　  
　　“他很安全。”他回答。“现在。”他用手托着腮。“他一时半会儿不肯和我合作，你知道他有多固执……这次闹得特别厉害。”他把这些话说得字正腔圆。  
　　  
　　“他什么时候回来？”  
　　  
　　“明天。”Mycroft直截了当地说，他知道John听得很仔细。“我已经把他从大街上捡回来过很多次了John Wason。他每次打乱我的计划都给我造成很大的麻烦。别再让他这么干了。”他的声音中带着一丝威胁，John心中窜起一团怒火，点了点头。Mycroft也点了下头。“你应该炒了现在的心理治疗师.”他叹了口气，Mycroft不是第一次这么说了。“她根本就是在滥竽充数。”  
　　  
　　他们俩长时间地对视着。“该是改变一切的时候了，John。”  
  
    ——————————————  
  
　　是要改变，哪怕只有一点也好。第二天早晨John睁开眼，发现Sherlock正站在窗前等着他醒来。房间里的气氛很怪异，两人一时相对无言。还是John打破了沉默，低声向他的朋友道歉。  
　　  
　　Sherlock若有所思地看着John，John觉得自己的胃在抽搐。他终于把Sherlock盼回来了，可现在却在揍他打他，把他赶出门去，与这几年里的所做所为如出一辙，也就是想竭力摆脱Sherlock。  
  
　　“Sherlock，最近我这个朋友做得很糟糕。”他吞了下口水，挣扎着说，“我就是觉得有点难……适应。”他用双手擦了擦脸，怒极反笑了。“就象又开战了似的。”  
  
　　“你为什么不碰我？”  
　　  
　　John愣住了，困惑地看着他的朋友。他的胃里热得难受，尖叫着告诉他听错了。  
　　   
　　“碰你这话什么意思？ 我没有——”  
  
　　“有三次，John。”Sherlock打断了他的话，他明显有些懊丧，于是想用言语来掩饰。“一次是我回来的时候，一次是你拥抱我的时候，还有一次是几个星期前你把手放在我肩膀上。就这三次你和我有接触，其中只有一次是你主动而且没有逃开。”  
　　  
　　John想起他们在起居室里的那个拥抱，胸口微微刺痛。他什么话也没说。  
　　  
　　“你以前没有这个问题。”  
　　  
　　“很多问题我以前都没有。”说出这话时John觉得自己跟个无赖似的。看在上帝的份上，Sherlock为了救他曾不惜去死。“对不起。该死……妈的。”他又用手擦脸。John真的绝望了。他们两个人本来就对自己的感觉没有个明确概念，而且就算有也不愿意说出来，现在却要对他们之间某种强烈的情感说出个子丑寅卯来。“不应该这么困难，Sherlock……不应该比失去你还要困难……你回来了，我应该很开心……见鬼……”  
　　  
　　John酸痛的眼睛无意中看了Sherlock一眼，Sherlock的表情让他伤心欲绝。那张脸上饱含着温情，眼神说出了心底的一切。John觉得自己是在步步后退，而Sherlock正扑上来紧紧靠近。John几乎没有看到过这样的Sherlock，他从来不曾这样富于同情心，这样充满人情味。说真的，John的表现有时候也和Sherlock一样糟糕，关键在于对方是不是他所关心的人。如果不想为对方付出感情或感受痛苦，他就会戴上个军用耳机来装聋作哑。  
　　  
　　“John。”Sherlock轻轻地说，再次看上去有点茫然，有点对自己没有信心。对他来说这又是一个奇怪的表情。“如果有时候……你需要……碰我……如果你需要确定我在这里，如果你……心里难受……就碰我好了。”  
　　  
　　John心中的毛线球已然卷好，但还是忍不住叹息，眼角阵阵刺痛。Sherlock已经判若两人，在做了这么多努力之后，在被他真正关心的人伤害之后……还是想帮他，而不是退回反社会的保护壳里去。他想知道为什么会这样。Sherlock不喜欢干没把握的事情，不喜欢玩味感觉，不喜欢行差踏错。Sherlock正在尝试这样做，为了他这样做。事实就摆在眼前，John如梦方醒。是的，他确实在爱这个男人。他不知道这是怎么发生，也不知道为什么会发生，但此刻他并不在意这些。他爱这个人，他恨他自己。把手放到Sherlock的头上，随便什么时间都能把他拥进怀里，这种事情就算放在脑子里想象一下都让他觉得不可思议，更荒唐得让他想要捧腹大笑。  
  
　　“好吧……这可真是够愚蠢的……”他说的是他自己，可听起来象是在嘲笑Sherlock的善意，这让他很尴尬，叹了口气后说，“我不是指——”  
　　  
　　“John，你相信了那些事情。”John抬起头看着Sherlock。“别人告诉你的那些……这些天来你不相信的是你自己。”现在他看起来更自信了，就好像抓住了一件案子里的线索，开始演绎出结论。尽管地点不同，情况也不同，John还是象以往听他断案一样心情激动，满怀期待。“有时候你不知道眼睛和耳朵是否正在欺骗你，你觉得自己正在发疯。尽管全部情况你都知道，但还是觉得下一秒钟可能就会从梦中醒来，或昏迷过去。我是不是还在原来的地方？你真的离开战场了吗？ 你不知道自己的脑子到底出了什么问题，特别是在恶梦如此熟悉，感觉如此逼真的情况下。”他停下来吸了一口气。“你可以用我……来终止这一切。”  
　　  
　　John觉得胸口被重重打了一下。“出于感情？”他直截了当地说道，嘴角隐含着一丝微笑。Sherlock回答时也带着同样的笑意。  
　　  
　　“是我欠你的。”  
　　  
　　“谢谢你，Sherlock。”  
  
  
  
  
　　这场谈话以后，两人还没有真的碰触过，但John觉得气氛缓和多了，心中的纠结少了，感觉更踏实了。Sherlock似乎也快活起来，他又开始把家里搞得乱七八糟，小提琴拉得震天响，还和头骨先生吵架斗嘴什么的。  
　　   
　　接下来的两周里，他们接了几个案子，生活波澜不惊。星期四的早晨，John觉得自己需要Sherlock了。他的这个恶梦很诡异，不象前几次那样残忍，但充满了忧郁和不安，还有让人心惊肉跳的窃窃私语。他记得Sherlock的承诺，但当他拿着咖啡杯，站在厨房里看着他的朋友，考虑应该怎么做的时候，还是觉得自己蠢透了。他必须要试一试，他很清楚这一点。  
　　  
　　 _蠢透了，我连仗都打过，却没办法走到他身边，然后……_  
  
 _然后干什么呢？_  
　　  
　　由于平时就擅长随机应变，他决定还是先走过去再说。他站到Sherlock身边，看到Sherlock询问的眼神，他张开嘴，想着该怎么开口。  
　　  
　　“实验做得不错？”他起了个头，看到侦探对他扬起了一根眉毛，不禁瑟缩了一下。  
　　  
　　“真的吗，John？”Sherlock问道，语带讥讽，John怒视着他。Sherlock在取笑他，这很正常，但Sherlock在取笑他的沟通技巧。 _Sherlock_ ，在。取笑。 _John的。沟通技巧。_  
　　  
　　“喔该死。”医生叹了口气，把杯子放到桌上，伸出一只手搭到Sherlock的肩膀上。  
　　  
　　世界没有爆炸。Sherlock眨了两下眼睛，回过头去看他的显微镜。John保持着这个姿式，没有把手移开。他尴尬地坚持了十秒钟，清了清喉咙说：“这样太傻了。”　　  
　　  
　　“ _这样很好。_ ”Sherlock斩钉截铁地说，John又一次怒视他的后脑勺。“如果你坐下来，而不是傻乎乎地站着，可能会更舒服。”  
　　  
　　John试着用空着的那只手抱住另一边胳膊，赌气没理Sherlock。他真的觉得Sherlock此刻正一脸坏笑。 他不愿相信Sherlock想出的这么个蠢办法会有用，但毕竟给了他希望，让他恢复了点信心。 一分钟后，他拿了把椅子过来，坐在Sherlock身边读报纸。他若无其事地把椅子拉近到两人的胳膊肘可以碰到的距离。他知道，不管什么事都逃不开Sherlock的火眼金睛，但他还是把这个举动解释为自己在迁就侦探。这个办法还不赖，Sherlock在John打开报纸的时候笑着用胳膊肘捅了他一下。John假装生气，用胳膊肘捅了回去，接着又捅了第二下。公寓里的一切都沉浸在一片浓得化不开的幸福里。　  
　　  
————————————————  
　　  
　　这些碰触都是些小动作，有时很频繁，有时就不常有。John明白Sherlock知道他什么时候做了恶梦，所以每当这个时候，他就多碰他几下。 他一直都有种误解，他这么做是为了让Sherlock高兴。Sherlock工作的时候，他斜靠在他肩膀上，早晨他去拿水壶，半道上揉揉他的脑袋，路过他身边时，轻轻地推搡一下他的胳膊。都是诸如此类的动作。他不由得有种感觉，这样做是不对的，但又说不出不对在哪里，这让他很苦恼。  
　　  
　　“愚蠢至极。”有时候他一边尴尬地把手放在Sherlock的身上，一边这样说。侦探对John的这种羞愧怒形于色。  
　　  
　　“这样很正常”，“这样很好！”，“给我闭嘴，John。”,“何错之有！”他大喊大叫，John则连声叹气。  
　　  
　　这种对话，如果把它称为争吵也行，很温馨，很家常，而且经常发生。  
  
　———————————————  
　　  
　　这种碰触，尽管一开始显得傻乎乎的，现在已经融入他的生活，很快他就不再把它当成是一种刻意为之的举动了。他可以轻拍Sherlock的肩膀引起他的注意，着恼的时候就推推他的后脑勺，有时与他擦身而过，或跟他说些重要的事情时，手甚至会放在他的后背上。他不禁产生疑惑，这是不是Sherlock想要的结果？这些动作他三年以前做过吗？有时候Sherlock显得很愉悦，有时候又似乎欲言又止。  
　　  
　　他早就该知道，不管他们想要掩饰什么，这样做都是很愚蠢的。  
　　  
　　这次连个案子都不是，就是一彻彻底底的 _车祸_ 。John什么也没看到，只记得听到一个尖锐的声音，然后就痛得昏了过去。意识刚刚恢复时他还以为自己在做乱梦，直到感觉到疼痛，看到红色的斑斑血迹才意识到发生了什么事。他突然想到Sherlock，疼痛中他隐约看到Sherlock也在苏醒，正和蒙在脸上的气囊搏斗。John向他伸出手去，他的眼中只注意到玻璃碎片，血迹，还有 _Sherlock_ 正在呼吸起伏的胸膛。　　  
　　  
　　没过多久，警报声呼啸而来，Sherlock正在跟他说着什么，但他现在一点也听不见。作为医生，他知道自己受惊了，他们两个全都意识清醒，伤势也并不危重。曾经的创伤应激反应使他紧张不已，牢牢抓着他的朋友不放，救护人员想把他们从被撞瘪的出租车里救出来时他大发脾气。  
　　  
　　当一个医生设法把他们分开时，他的听力恢复了，他听见自己在一片嘈杂声中呼喊着Sherlock的名字。他可能有点脑震荡，不过他能听见Sherlock连声说着“我很好，John。我很好，John。”他反复对他这样说，只在救护人员把他们俩安顿在救护车后车厢里两张面对面的床上时停下来过。救护人员试图给他疗伤，但最后几乎全都过来围着John打转了，因为Sherlock大声叫他们走开。看到Sherlock仍是一付让人难以容忍的老样子，他有点放心了，转而开始估计他的伤势。衣服上有碎玻璃，左腿上扎的一块比较大，但不深。从他呼吸的声音和方式来看，可能肋骨断了。鼻梁骨折，中等脑震荡还有大量的刮擦伤。  
　　  
　　“先生，我需要请您躺下来，您能躺下来吗？”面对救护人员的耐心态度，他只好小心翼翼地躺下来，侧过头，眼也不眨地看着Sherlock，这会儿Sherlock正忙着抢在急救医生之前给自己的伤作出诊断。尽管头很疼，他还是把注意力转回到John身上，伸出一条颤抖的胳膊。John抓住他的手，用力捏了一下，心里宽慰了不少。Sherlock微笑起来。John的呼吸更顺畅了，Sherlock的微笑好象是在说“我早就告诉过你”，他意识到他心里越来越适应这种生活情境，那些碰触真的很有帮助。  
　　  
　　 _这个自以为是的混蛋_ 。  
　　  
　　————————————————  
　　  
　　那天晚上他们遍体鳞伤、鼻青脸肿地回到家，坐到各自的椅子里，发出一连患的抱怨和咒骂。  
　　  
　　“他们给的止痛药一点用也没有。”Sherlock呻吟着说。  
　　  
　　“是啊，糊弄人的玩意儿。”他表示同意。他身上也有很多刮擦伤，左半边身体从肩膀到臀部一大块淤青，一只眼睛的眼眶充血，被玻璃划了几道口子，最深的一道在左眼眉毛上方。  
　　  
　　Sherlock的喉咙里发出低沉的笑声，John忍不住也呵呵笑了起来，伤口因此阵阵作痛，但他心里的感觉却美好而熟悉。“我马上下来。”他低声说道，小心地站起来，蹒跚着上楼去自己的房间。下楼时拿了一只盒子，他取出两粒药片，把其中一粒给了Sherlock，然后走去倒了两杯水。“以前用在我的腿……肩膀上。”Sherlock若有所思地用手指拨弄着药片，他解释道：“现在不该吃，但说实话这种药就是有效。”他回到座位上，象个老头一样喘着气。“不会和他们给的药起冲突的。”他嘴角上扬，吞下药片，呼出一口气向后靠到椅子上。Sherlock的嘴角挂起一丝微笑，也把药吃了。  
  
　　“John Waston，你对我有不好的影响。”他说话时声音低沉，嘴角仍旧带着微笑，John听了一头雾水，傻笑起来。  
　　  
　　“ _我_ ？对 _Sherlock Holmes_ 有不好的影响？”  
　　  
　　Sherlock点了点头，John向后仰起头，看着天花板。“等我们身体好些了，我就把它扔了。”  
　　  
　　“你不相信我的话？”  
　　  
　　“是不相信 _我自己_ 。我相信你超过相信任何人……”他放低了声音，眼睛仍然盯着天花板，意识在止痛药的作用下有点朦胧了。  
　　  
　　“你还在为几个月前实验室里的事情而内疚。”Sherlock以陈述事实的语气说道，John对此皱了眉头，他作了几次深呼吸，让药物缓和自己的情绪。  
　　  
　　“我只是……不相信……该死的，Sherlock，你可能会受伤，我可能会伤害你，真的伤害到你。我是个医生而我却……”  
　　  
　　“你首先是我的朋友，然后才是我的医生。”Sherlock解释道。“你没有伤到我，不是你想的那样，你应该忘了它，John。”  
　　  
　　John看着眼前这个人指尖对着下巴，正向他敞开心扉，坦诚布公，不由得心潮心伏。“Sherlock……那天我有话要跟你说，我……为此恨我自己。”他想起了Sherlock跳楼以前，他对Sherlock说的话，说他是个机器的话，他生起气来，手指下意识地颤抖着。依照他自己的话，他才是该保护Sherlock的人。在他的最后时刻，在Sherlock为他而死的时刻，他居然对他说那样的话。“有些话我一直没有跟你说。”他抽泣起来，他不该吃药，药物减轻了他的自责。  
　　  
　　“你是我唯一的朋友，John。”侦探说道，他的脸在微弱的炉火映衬下变成了琥珀色。“你在每件事情上，即使在你不知内情的情况下，你仍然在每件事情上都相信我。你从来没有，哪怕是一分一秒，即使是在最后的时刻，”他皱起眉头，手指嵌进下唇，随着他的说话而前后移动。“甚至连我都怀疑我自己时，你也没有对我失去信心。当我无缘无故对媒体和周围的人发火的时候，你会对我生气，但从来没有一丝一毫的怀疑。当我遇到危险你 _总是_ 挡在我身前，不惜为我 _杀人_ ……你和其他人完全不一样。这就是个问题。”说到最后几个字时他有些哽咽。他闭上了眼睛，好象回忆起了某些伤心往事，睁眼将令他痛苦万分。  
　　  
　　“我做梦时，梦到我把你从楼上推了下来。”John哭着说，脸皱成了一团。  
　　  
　　“我必须跳，我必须救你。”Sherlock低声说，John发出轻轻的一声抽泣，立马用拳头捂住了自己嘴，欲哭无泪。  
　　  
　　“我知道。所以我这辈子都要为你的名誉而战，我一开始就应该这么做。你为我去死，我却只会流眼泪。”  
　　  
　　“John，你每为我的清白做一件事，你就让自己离死亡更近一步。我叫你跟别人说我是个骗子，这样犯罪网络里的人就不会找上你。”Sherlock一脸严肃地说，毫无疑问，Moriarty的脸正出现在他的脑海中。  
　　  
　　“可他们现在已经不存在了。”John的口气中带着些许迟疑。  
　　  
　　Sherlock嘲讽似地叹了口气，把身子往椅子里沉了沉。“是的，现在他们不存在了。”声音很轻，心事重重的样子，说不上松了一口气，但也不是心烦意乱。John猜测着Sherlock此刻的想法。他最大的劲敌死了，他是在担心以后拿什么作消遣吗？ 他在怀疑Moriarty是否真的死了吗？　他是不是在计算打击犯罪让他付出多少代价，在多大程度上影响到了他的生活，是否感觉得不偿失？  
　　  
　　“你真的认为我是你所认识的最有人情味的人吗？”  
　　  
　　当John想起来他是在哪里说这些话的时候，他震惊得不知所措，几乎真的出溜到地板上去了（floor双关语）。他是在墓地Sherlock的墓碑前第一次说这话的。  
　　  
　　Sherlock _听到_ 了。  
　　  
　　Sherlock当时在那里。  
　　  
　　怨恨和痛苦突然涌上心头，就和那天一模一样。这次他泣不成声，泪流满面，他弯下身子，用双手捂住了脸。几个月来，他第一次不是因为愤怒也不是因为恶梦而哭泣。有太多的东西混杂在其中，对当时情境的无奈、对Sherlock的怨恨、因怨恨而产生的内疚、对过去、现在和未来的烦恼、宽慰、回归，所有的一切。  
　　　  
　　他连走带爬地来到Sherlock的身边，伸手搂住Sherlock，脸贴在他的胸口上，Sherlock同样紧紧地拥抱住了他。他朋友的心跳声在他听来真是美妙至极。  
　  
　　“你是……”他抽泣着说，“最，最有人……人情味的人，Sherlock。”Sherlock的拥抱让他意识到了一件重要的事情。Sherlock需要这个。他让John相信碰触对他有好处，实际上Sherlock和他同样需要。Sherlock伤害了John，他觉得内疚，John实际上也教会了他内疚。Moriarty尽管死了，但他们把他们的生活，或者说他们生活中最好的那部分搭了进去。现在他的生活不仅失去了最美好的一部分，还使他自己变成了一个可怕的没有人性的罪人，他的损失是如此惨重。只有John曾提醒他，他是一个人类，尽管他尽力隐藏这一点。只有John大声地告诉世人，要花时间来理解他，当别人争先恐后地给他戴上怪胎的帽子时，只有他没有逼迫他摆出怪胎的模样。  
　　  
　　“谢谢你，John。”Sherlock说道，John的拥抱让他感到出乎意料的宽慰。John更紧地抱住了他，结果两个人同时痛得龇牙咧嘴，他们分开了些，相视而笑。“对不起，”过了一会儿，Sherlock抽泣着说，“对不起，过了这么长时间我才回来……我尽力了。”John意识到Sherlock正在哭，这让他彻底崩溃，他误会了他这么久。  
　　  
　　 _这样很正常。_  
  
 _这样很好。_  
  
 _何错之有_ 。  
　　   
　　Sherlock并不是在对他说，而是在对他自己说。  
　　  
　　面对称赞他总是容光焕发。他做了该做的，因为其他事他做不了，也不想做，他生来就知道他是正确的，并向世人证明他是正确的。John一直是称赞他的那个人，过去三年里Sherlock一直很孤独。没有人告诉他他做的一切都是对的。他眼看着John支离破碎，眼看着谎言甚嚣尘上，眼看着他的兄长背叛了他，眼看着他的劲敌摧毁他的生活。他挽狂澜于既倒，同时也挽救了他自己，重新回到原来的生活。  
　　  
　　John知道，即使对于他，对于伟大的Sherlock，这也是一个很 _艰难_ 的过程。就和他一样，Sherlock不可能把它告诉任何人。John从战争中回来，一无所有，平淡乏味的生活令他无法接受。Sherlock回到他唯一曾经真正关心过的人身边，却发现三年的消失让John无法面对他的重归。他们俩都肝肠寸断，尽管他不喜欢自己这么想，但他内心还是有点高兴，原来并不只有他一个人受尽折磨。现在他明白了，Sherlock也同样知道，他们拥有的是多么宝贵的东西，他恍然大悟他们各自对于对方的意义。　　  
　　  
　　让心理紧张和自我掩饰见鬼去吧，他一边这样想着，一边轻轻抚摸着哭泣中的侦探的后背。Sherlock需要他。他是需要Sherlock，与此同时Sherlock也 _需要_ 他。  
　　  
　　这次他将和他在一起。  
　　  
　　——————————————  
　　  
　　那个晚上以后，他没有再看到Sherlock哭过，他很高兴。  
　　  
　　他不能说自己不再哭了，但现在哭的原因不一样了。早晨走进起居室，看到Sherlock坐在椅子里看书，周围摊得乱七八糟，温馨的灯光洒满房间，有时他会不由自主地面带微笑而又热泪盈眶。应该就是这样，他终于开始相信未来也将会是这样。这是一种不同以往的感悟，不是姑且为之，也不是自欺欺人。他们两人心中最见不得人，隐藏得最深的念头都被挖了出来，被抛到了脑后。  
　　  
　　他感觉自己真他妈的 _幸福_ ，就好象某样东西最终摆正了位置，彼此配合得严丝合缝。  
　　  
　　现在John对爱情有了更多的领悟。  
　　　　  
　　在某个平平常常的早晨，他告诉Sherlock：“我爱你。”  
　　  
　　John这样说的时候，脸上满满的都是抑制不住的笑容，侦探有点困惑地抬起头看着他。“行了。”他继续说道，“你也爱我，你这个大傻瓜。”  
　　  
　　“我吗？”Sherlock问道。  
　　  
　　“是的。”  
　　  
　　“……好吧。”他白了他一眼，又低头看书。在玩味了一会儿后他说：“以前别人把这件事当成个案子来研究的时候，你花了大量的时间来否认。”  
　　  
　　“并非如此。这正是问题所在。”John敲击着手指，似乎就要作出结论了。“我一直在对此进行思考。”  
　　  
　　“哇喔。”  
　　  
　　John没有理他。“爱情被人愚蠢地当神供了起来，在道貌岸然的一派胡言乱语的驱使下，人们终其一生试图对爱情加以解释，给它分门别类，加上条条框框。尽管他们对爱情的不受约束和难以控制大谈特谈，可他们自己一辈子也没有爱过，说到底还是在胡说八道。”他大笑了一声。“而我呢，在这扇门里一早醒来就能看见你，出了这扇门和你一起在伦敦这个战场上破案子抓犯人，因为我们对其他事情不感兴趣，也帮不上什么忙——那就是爱情。”他快活地在壁炉架上猛拍了一掌，觉得自己身心轻盈，目眩神迷。“ _而你他妈地就爱干这个_ 。”  
　　  
　　“显而易见。”Sherlock慢条斯理地说，John从壁炉架上抓起个小玩意儿向他扔去。  
　　  
　　“现在抬起你的屁股，过来拥抱我吧，Sherlock Holmes。”  
　　  
　　Sherlock走了过来，两人拥抱在一起，情不自禁地开怀大笑。恶梦不会就此消失，他们会继续战斗，也会在战斗中受伤，但全都没有关系，因为John得到了爱情。Sherlock就在这里，在他身边笑得前仰后合，而John把一切都想明白了。  
　　  
　　“你就是一个 _奇迹_ 。”医生下了断语。对此他一秒钟也没有怀疑过。　　


End file.
